Date with a Demon
by J.V. Hart
Summary: When Keima seeks to cheer up a downtrodden Elsie he turns to her friends for advice. Their suggestion... take her out on a date! Can the Capturing God avoid the worst case scenario... or will he accept the feelings of the one closest to him?


**Flag: Extra**

**Date with a Demon**

**A World Only God Knows one-shot**

**A/N: This is actually based off a chapter from the manga. While the original chapter itself is pretty amusing I thought it could also go a different way. This is the result if the chapter went another way... let's call it Choice B.**

**Disclaimer: World God Only Knows is owned by Tamiki Wakaki, this is a work of pure fiction and no monetary value will ever be made from it. **

_**~ Part 1: The Setup ~**_

Katsuragi Elsie a young girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a hairpin shaped in the form of a skull in the standard Mai-High uniform with a pink cloth only she and a few others could see, was on duty that day in the classroom and began cleaning the place as usual using her trusty broomstick that she always carried. She sighed a deep sigh that did not go unnoticed by several people around her. Her friends Takahara Ayumi a girl with short black hair wearing a pink hairband and Kosaka Chihiro, a black short haired girl, paid close attention to this sigh. Unbeknownst to them someone else had also paid close attention to her sigh. It was none other than Katsuragi Keima, a young man with relatively dark brown hair, known in the real world as the "Otamegane/Nerd" however he also was known by another name... _The Capturing God. _

You see both Katsuragi's were in a strange position as it were since Elsie wasn't just an ordinary girl... she was actually a demon sent from New Hell. Spirits known as Loose Souls or rather Weiss had escaped from their confinement and New Hell had sent their demons to go and capture them again. Elsie was the demon who was assigned to Keima. Why Keima you ask? Why because he could charm women to fall in love him with of course! He was after all _The Capturing God!_ Of course there was one detail that Keima had left out when he had signed the contract that New Hell had sent him. He had been the God of Capturing girls from video games and not actual reality. However Keima and Elsie managed to work through the various issues that had sprung up and now it has led them down this path or route as Keima would say.

In this typical day as Elsie cleaned the classroom to almost perfection she sighed again, the recent events that she had experienced had led her to this sense of depression. You see Elsie was harboring secret feelings for a certain someone. They were confusing feelings in her naive mind as despite living a huge amount of years she had never experienced them before. She had managed to somewhat shake the feelings away due to her work, however it was getting harder and harder each time she went through one of her Kami-nii-sama's captures as he called them. She also couldn't turn to her best friend Haqua for advice, mainly since she sensed something similar between the two of them.

Katsuragi Keima watched his younger sister cleaning and stared at her intently hoping he could sense the change in her body language. He always knew the girl couldn't really hide anything from him but she wasn't showing any signs he could recognize. In a rather unusual move even for him, he later called the two girls who knew Elsie best other than him. He was somewhat regretting having to ask them since both Takahara Ayumi and Kosaka Chihiro had been previous 'captures' and showed somewhat that their feelings for him hadn't completely gone away. This was for Elsie though and such he realized that there was simply no other choice for him.

"Oi Otamegane!~ What is it that you want?" Chihiro asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. Although she had begun to accept him more, she still showed that part of herself that rejected him along with everyone else.

"Yeah Katsuragi, what's up? This is kind of rare even for you." Ayumi asked a little uneasy since a certain feeling was beginning to appear in her heart at that exact moment.

"It's about Elsie you've seen how she's been lately right? I tried asking her if she was alright but she just smiled and waved me off saying she's fine. She's clearly not and I just wanted advice on how to cheer her up." Keima spoke in a somewhat refined tone, he didn't like mincing words and obviously asking two girls how to cheer someone up was new to him. Most of the time he was trying to capture a girl using love. He wasn't really sure how to react when the intended effect isn't to make her love you, but just cheer her up in a friendly type of way.

Chihiro and Ayumi stood somewhat stunned at what was being asked of them. In that brief period of initial shock another member of the girl band that Chihiro started walked in. Terada Miyako, a girl with long straight black hair, stared at the unfolding scene, she was somewhat amused as Ayumi and Chihiro were standing really still while Keima was sitting outside a window. "Yo Chihiro-chan, Ayumi-chan anyone in there?" Miyako waved her hand in front of them to make sure they were okay. Chihiro and Ayumi immediately snapped back to reality as it were.

"Miyako!~ When did you get here?" they both asked in unison making Miyako chuckle.

"Weren't you two talking with someone? Oh hey Katsuragi." Miyako acknowledged the young man and he did the same giving her a brief nod.

"So will you two help me then?" Keima once again posed his question to the two girls. After recovering from the initial shock Chihiro realized that Keima was in fact being serious. "I'm not really experienced in doing these kinds of things, I don't like interacting with reality you know."

"Eh? So why-" Ayumi began to ask but Chihiro cut her off. "Okay!~ This is for Elsie then! I have the perfect idea, you should take her to Destiny Sea!"

"Destiny Sea? The amusement park? Are you going on a date Katsuragi?" Miyako asked earnestly causing the three other people to blush furiously at the mention of the word 'date.'

"No! No! I am not! I just want to cheer up Elsie!" Keima furiously denied any such actions. It was still something odd to him but something twinged in his mind.

"We'll handle the business of telling her, just take her out on the weekend, enjoy time out together that should cheer her up!~" Chihiro was somewhat excited, though a little disappointed too, she didn't know why exactly. Ayumi had agreed with her by nodding and Keima left, pondering the recent turn of events. It felt like he was being led into something... he didn't choose this route it was being chosen for him. It was making him feel uneasy.

_**~ Some time later ~**_

"Ehhhhh!" Elsie let out a cry of shock as Chihiro had her cornered in the band room. "Kami-nii-sama wants to go out on a date with me?" She was completely flabbergasted, her heart was beating like a drum at this sudden revelation.

"Yup! He came to us all crying like and begged us to help him." Chihiro expanded the tale making an image of Keima being all romantic in her mind as well as Elsie's trying to get the demon girl to go along with the idea. Ayumi just thought to herself _'Was that how it went?' _

"So Elsie I was thinking we should go shopping! Find you something to wear that'll stun him into shock! You girls are in too right?" Chihiro was using the momentum she was building up to expand even further. At the mention of the word shopping Ayumi and Miyako both perked up and suddenly Elsie found herself being dragged into the fashion stores in the city.

"First things first Elsie we need to change your outfit a bit." Chihiro removed the skull hairpin/spirit sensor from Elsie's head as they were about to begin her makeover.

"Ah! Chihiro-chan I need that!" Elsie at first protested but Chihiro waved her off. "It'll be okay its only for your date." Ayumi and Miyako were both busy choosing outfits that they were going to have Elsie try, both had smiles on their faces as they lined up a selection for Elsie. Elsie had actually blushed at what Chihiro had said. In her mind began forming a strange fantasy of Keima actually holding her tight and saying he loved her. While Elsie was wrapped up in her world, Chihiro, Ayumi and Miyako were changing her outfits trying to find a style that agreed with all three. It took a few hours but finally the girls chose an outfit for Elsie and her model it in front of the mirror. When Elsie looked at the mirror she was surprised at who was staring back at her. It clearly wasn't her right?

As the mirror reflected her new self Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako all stood back impressed. Elsie was wearing a cute black skirt, with a dark green blouse that showed off her innate curves. The set was complete with a medium sized gray cap that fit Elsie perfectly. "Wow... is that... is that really me?" Elsie looked in shock at the mirror as the other three girls nodded approvingly.

"If he doesn't fall for you after seeing you like this then Katsuragi really is an idiot." Ayumi remarked as Chihro patted Elsie on the back as the girls headed out of the store. They saw Elsie off at her destination, as she happily skipped carrying the bag of clothes she was happy. She was gaining a little courage in herself as she turned in for the night. Maybe during their date she would be able to muster the courage to tell the most important person to her how she felt. "Kami-sama..." Elsie drifted off to sleep dreaming of a wish that may not come true.

As for Keima he spent time in his room planning for the event. He was certain that something was going to go wrong. A lot of warning signs were going off in his head, he stared in somewhat disbelief at his PFP. He surely saw the flags that he had triggered with Elsie, he was beginning to regret that he asked Takahara and Kosaka for advice. However there was no turning back now, he shook his head again as his gaming consoles blared to life. This was going to be a difficult route for him. If he made the wrong move he wasn't sure what would happen. He could see more than one ending and Keima struggled with his mind that night deciding which one he would work for, after all that girl was special to him... even if he did not always tell her so.

_**~ Part 2: The Day of the Date ~**_

Elsie dressed in her new outfit along with Ayumi and Chihiro were both waiting at the planned meeting spot for Keima. They had remarked that it was odd that he would be late. As soon as the girls had made that remark though Keima declared his presence known. He was dressed pretty normal in his sweater vest and jeans... of course what made him stand out was the various gaming equipment he was carrying.

"Oi Katsuragi!~ You're still going to play your games during this? Unbelievable!"

"Really Katsuragi-kun... actually I kinda expected this from you." Ayumi leaned in closer to Chihiro and whispered to her. "Are you sure you still want to spy on the date?" Chihiro sighed and decided not to... it was somewhat infuriating seeing Keima with all his gaming equipment that she lost interest. She patted Elsie on the back and smiled at her instead. "Enjoy yourself Ellie, cheer up okay? Call me later and tell me all about it!~" Chihiro smiled again and gestured toward Ayumi that they should go. Ayumi nodded and followed after her, waving to Elsie... and Keima unsure about what she was feeling. Elsie just shyly looked toward Keima who had somehow discarded his equipment aside from his PFP which he was still holding. He then in a surprising move pocketed his PFP and took Elsie's hand. "Shall we go then Elsie?" Elsie felt a furious blush erupting on her face as they both went inside.

It was a strange thing for her Kami-nii-sama to do, holding her hand she wondered if he was feeling alright, as Keima used to shun most physical contact other than bopping her on the head to calm her down. She was about to ask him this question when he pr-empted her by asking her something else that shifted her off the subject.

"Well? Where do you want to go first?" Keima seemed to stare into her eyes, almost looking for some kind of reaction from her, trying to see her motives which was odd since he asked her not the other way around, at least that's what Chihiro-chan had told her. "Oh! Um..." Elsie twiddled her fingers back and forth "Where would you like to try Kami-nii-sama?" From the look on his face after she asked that question... it looked like he was going to go on another rant of his. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst...only to hear Keima calmly say. "This is a trip for you Elsie, so of course you should be the one who dictates the pace." Only then did Elsie realize she had been actually holding her breath at the same time and let out an exhale. She blushed a little seeing Keima doting only on her today so she led him around the park.

It was Elsie's first time in an amusement park in the human world, and she was completely unsure of where to even go first, at least until Keima dropped a guide to the park in her lap. Keima for his part couldn't overcome one of his habits as he awaited her decision, taking out his PFP and playing with one hand while holding Elsie's in the other. Seemingly uninterested in the world around him until Elsie finally stopped at a ride which was the merry-go-round. Keima hid his reaction behind a wall of stoicism while Elsie was almost jumping with joy as she got on the horses and spun around. After it was over Elsie took his hand on her own initiative, which surprised Keima a little as she began leading him away. It must been a sight to onlookers as a cute girl like Elsie lead someone normal like Keima around, they were quite a cute couple to those who didn't know them. Someone in that crowd however did know them... yet the person said nothing to acknowledge either one.

The next item on the list of things for Elsie to try was one of the roller coasters. It was one of the newest ones on the park and yet the line was short when they arrived. It was a strange occurrence to Keima but he didn't have time to think as they boarded the ride along with the other riders. Keima bore through the ride with as much of his courage as he could to keep from screaming, while Elsie just let loose after a few seconds he found himself yelling in the same way. After the ride was over however they were both seated on a bench when Keima went off to buy drinks. As he entered the necessary yen into the machine and pushed the button he began to think aloud to himself. "What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be allowing reality to draw me in... yet here I am.. curses.." He sounded like he was a villain who was being foiled at his plan. Granted since he was saying these things aloud, a lot of people stared at him uneasily and walked some distance from him. Keima knew the implications of the route he was taking... if he didn't do something he might have to do what he never wanted to do in real life or otherwise... to break a girl's heart.

Regardless of Keima's feelings on the matter he also knew that reality wasn't accepting or very accommodating. As he kept thinking on the way back he knew he wouldn't have much time, the day was getting later, and as such the path to the correct choice which would lead to the good ending was vanishing. He gave Elsie her drink and after they recovered they continued to go on the various rides that they park had to offer. After a while the day had switched to night, and so Keima began... "Elsie we should be getting back..." in hopes of avoiding what Elsie suggested next. He was getting tired and yet the solution hadn't come to him yet, he wanted to stall.

"Kami-nii-sama... can we ride o n that before we go?" Elsie pointed to the Ferris wheel at the end of the park. Keima hesitated for a few moments, the realization reaching his mind as Elsie pulled him toward the ride. Elsie was busy being herself the whole time, in truth she had enjoyed the time being with Keima. It was a wave of relief when he finally wanted to spend time with only her, not anyone else. The feeling while making her happy made her sad too...still she believed the courage to tell him what was wrong was finally coming to her, and the only way to be alone was you guessed it, the Ferris wheel. The attendant happily opened a carriage for the two of them, giving a small wink to Elsie, which didn't go unnoticed by Keima. As the ride started slowly, Elsie and Keima were seated on opposite sides of each other, Elsie looked out the way toward the night sky light. A beautiful array of lights over a seemingly clear moon lit sky... it was the perfect moment, and yet Elsie couldn't contain her excitement. "Wow! Look Kami-nii-sama! Isn't it all so amazing!" She had stood up at this moment when the carriage had reached the top and rocked a little causing her to trip and fall.

Elsie fell right onto Keima's waiting lap... a perfect event if he had ever seen one. There was however something very different about Elsie as she landed in his lap, other than the obvious burning blush on her face. He noticed she was trembling... yet it didn't seem to be from cold... was it nervousness... or fear? The first thing he wanted to do was push her off, recoil from the horror of being touched... but he couldn't... something was telling him not to do that. In his head a battle had been raging and yet both had compromised to allow it to occur. Elsie then shocked him by hugging his neck real close.

"Please Kami-sama... don't push me away! I don't want to be alone!~" she cried out, tears almost running down her face, though he couldn't see them.

"Elsie-" Keima began... "I was so lonely Kami-sama! You were spending so much time with other girls... so much time on your games...and this other feeling inside me kept trying to come back!"

"I tried to ignore it... I tried believing it didn't exist... that it was just a crush... but it isn't! I..." Elsie quivered, the courage she had mustered was almost entirely gone. The carriage had finally reached the top and seemed to stop there.

"**I love you!"**

Keima stared at the crying Elsie as she yelled those heartfelt words to him. He knew only from just looking at her eyes that she really meant those words. He was somewhat stunned of speech at the declaration, though he had seen such events before he never expected to actually experience it, however Elsie wasn't done yet. "I know you said before that these relationships are hard and that reality does not always accept them... but please... Kami-nii-sama... even if only for tonight or just this moment... please treat me like a heroine too!~"

It was then that a realization had hit Keima in the back of his mind, realizing the biggest mistake he had made. In all this time... in all his treatment of Elsie he neglected one important fact. Yes Elsie was a demon from New Hell, yes she was indeed his partner. Despite all this he had neglected a piece of information... Elsie was a girl too, much like all his other heroines. It was when he realized this that he turned to the waiting Elsie and responded.

"_Very well, your wish can be granted."_

Keima then kissed Elsie on the lips much to her shock. It was a passionate kiss that both of them shared, it wasn't forced at all, it seems the training Keima had did come in handy. When it was over, Elsie had stopped crying and instead blushed the reddest she could. Keima too couldn't help but flush red it was lucky for them that no one else had the chance to witness it.

As such the Ferris wheel had started again and had brought them back down. They both exited still incredibly red, and Keima forced himself back into composure. "Shall we go then Elsie?" He reached out his hand to her, which she naturally took without saying a word he then looked at Elsie and saw she wasn't blushing anymore. She was smiling... it was different from her normal smile, he couldn't place what was different it just was. One last stop at the souvenir shop were Keima found an item he would need later... he then secretly picked up the gaming equipment he had left earlier and left with Elsie back home.

At home was a waiting Mari Katsuragi... a very angry waiting Mari at that. They had neglected to tell her where they were going and as she assumed her regular donning of her long hair to punish them both... Elsie quickly apologized by bowing and telling her where they were. Keima in the meantime sneaked away to his room he had a lot to think about... and importantly games to make up. As night settled into the Katsuragi house, Elsie after finishing her nightly routine stowed away into Keima's room. As usual Keima was sitting at his chair playing his games on the six monitors when he had noticed the door opening and closing. A small voice ringed out from the darkness to call to him.

"Kami-nii-sama... about what I said today... I'm-" before she could finish her apology, Keima's voice rang in the room.

"Elsie, you realize this route isn't exactly an ideal one yes? That we have important work to do still don't you?" He heard her slinking down to her knees, seemingly awaiting his rejection. "However are you still willing to go down this route with me?"

"Huh? Kami-nii-sama?" She hadn't quite heard him clearly... was he accepting her?

"I said are you still willing to travel down this route with me despite all the hardship? If you aren't then I'd advise you not to go further, did you mean what you said before?"

"Yes! I did! I meant it all! I will Kami-nii-sama!" She wanted to rush over and give him a kiss, but she figured she better not push her luck. Instead she sat on his bed and asked "If it's okay... can I watch you play?" Keima didn't object and continued gaming, hoping he could make up for lost time. Eventually Elsie fell asleep and he let her sleep on his bed hearing her sleep talk as he put a blanket over her.

"Thank you... Kami-nii-sama.. for choosing Elsie's route. I love you."

On the monitor on one of the screens a similar message was displayed from a cute girl who was a sister to the protagonist, coincidence? As for what happened the next morning when both Haqua who Elsie had invited to play, and Tenri who had come at Diana's urging discovered the new scene... well that's a story for another time!~

**Flag Extra: Date with a Demon – End**

**A/N: That's it!~ A long one isn't it? Ahahaha its kinda embarrassing but its an idea that can be thrown around. If you're reading this far thank you so much for sticking through to the end! Till next time!~**


End file.
